


The Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight

by OkayKaylyn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis first meet at a concert, kind of AU, less at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I stole that title from a book I've never read:P No beta, constructive criticism welcome!

Harry closed his eyes and threw his curly haired head back, letting the music course through his veins. His arms raised above his head as he let his body be forcefully swayed along with the crowd. He loved every concert he's ever been to. The overbearingly loud music, the even louder people, the obvious drug and alcohol use. Everything. But he still felt an odd inclination that this concert might be slightly better.

And that's when his eyes opened on their own accord and he saw _him _. Feathery light brown hair, the happiest smile he'd ever seen, and eyes so blue you could swim in them. And they were looking right into his emerald green ones. His heart lurched painfully when the beautiful stranger winked at him before turning to face the band. His hands were suddenly 10 times clammier then they were before as he turned to the friend he came with and mumbled he had to use the loo.__

When he finally pushed his way through the throngs of people and out into the hall he thought he might faint form the heat. How had he not noticed how hot it was in there, before? He stumbled forward, slightly, not realizing how drunk he was until that moment.

"Woah, there" somebody laughed, grabbing his shoulder and helping him stand up straight. He mumbled his thanks and continued looking for the bathroom, the stranger followed him, with his hand still on his shoulder. "Looks like somebody had a little too much to drink" He liked this guys voice. It was loud, but in a good way, and his laugh was contagious. But Harry still didn't like that he had made a comment on Harry drinking, but before he could tell the stranger to sod off, it was none of his business how much Harry drank, he was staring into the shockingly blue eyes from before and suddenly lost the ability to speak.

"You okay?" The blue eyes lost the laughter and were quickly filled with concern. Harry thought it was stupid. Why did a stranger care about him? And why was his tongue still sticking to the roof of his mouth? He wasn't that drunk, and he hadn't even touched the drugs that had been passed around. The blue eyes were still staring at him worriedly so he cleared his throat and attempted to talk.

"Y yeah" the strangers eyes quickly brightened as Harry had to clear his throat again. "I'm fine, just needed a little air." The stranger nodded knowingly and started leasing Harry towards the door heading outside "I'm Harry, by the way." Harry said, the stranger was still holding onto his shoulder after all, they were probably on a first name bases.

"Louis," the stranger responded. And Harry might just have been more drunk than he thought he was, but he really liked the way that name sounded. Louis. Louis. Louiss. Suddenly Louis was laughing and Harry's cheeks reddened as he realized that he had been saying Louis' name out loud. "Here we are." Louis murdered, throwing open the door that led to a garden outside. The wind ruffled at Harry's curls and Harry laughed at the way they tickled his face. He turned and saw Louis smiling at him with affection. 

Louis led them to a bench and pulled a water bottle out of no where and offered it to Harry. "Thanks" Harry mumbled, taking the water bottle without worrying if Louis was trying to drug him or something, Louis didn't seem the type. After taking a few swigs from the bottle everything seemed a little less hazy. He could tell that he was quite a bit taller than Louis, but Louis looked a bit older. Before he could stop himself, Harry spit out "How old are you?" then realizing that was an incredibly rude question muttered "sorry"

Louis laughed and Harry suddenly had the urge to laugh along with him "No problem, I'm 18. How about you, kid, are you actually old enough to be drinking that beer I saw you with earlier?" Harry rolled his eyes at the kid comment but blushed at the fact that Louis had been watching him earlier but he couldn't understand why that made him so happy.

"16" Harry proclaimed with a smile. Definitely not old enough to be drinking, but old enough to not give a damn. Louis laughed for what seemed like no reason at all and pretty soon Harry was laughing along with him, whether it was Louis' contagious laugh or the alcohol, he didn't care. He just wanted to laugh. His laughter died down quickly as he caught himself staring at Louis. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled, how white his teeth were, how he threw his head back when he laughed. 

\-------

Realizing Harry had stopped laughing Louis turned to him and raised an eyebrow "Penny for your thoughts?" He expected Harry to say something really stupid, caused by his alcohol induced state. What he did not expect Harry to say is "I really want to kiss you right now" but that's exactly what Harry said. Louis was going to politely decline, he was straight after all, but before he had a chance to, he realized he really freaking wanted to kiss this kid. This drunk, 16 year old, boy who had amazingly green eyes and very kissable, pink lips. 

Without any excuse if anyone caught them, he wasn't the piss drunk one after all, Louis leaned toward Harry, who, after realizing Louis wasn't going to hit him, or walk away in disgust, closed the distance eagerly. And Louis had to admit, even though the kid was drunk, and a guy, he was a fantastic kisser. His lips were soft, and he was gentler than Louis expected. All too soon Harry pulled back and Louis practically whined at the loss of contact. Harry smirked and surged forward again, this time with the roughness Louis had expected the first time around.

Harry's hands quickly tangled in Louis' hair and Louis didn't even care that it had taken him 20 minutes to get it that perfect. All he cared about was being that much closer to Harry. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as Harry's tongue delved inside Louis' mouth and Louis eagerly accepted it. Harry's hands moved to Louis hips and he practically pulled Louis onto his lap when he grabbed onto them. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth and moved his hands to grab at Harry's curls, quickly pulling a groan out of him. Part of Louis' brain realized how pathetic and desperate they must seem, but a much larger part of his brain didn't give a shit, and just wanted to keep kissing Harry.

Oh course, life's a bitch and the door to the garden flew open and Louis jumped off Harry, who leaned back with a lazy smile on his face. "Dude, I thought you said you were going to the bathroom" the intruder slurred, and glared at Harry, who shrugged in response. Harry's friend took in Harry's messy hair and Louis' bruised lips and a knowing smile spread quickly across his lips "How is it, wherever we go, you find someone to hook up with."

Harry rolled his eyes and hopped off the bench, shoving his friend playfully. Louis looked between Harry and his friend and was surprised to find that it hurt his heart to realize that that was all he was to Harry. And then he shook those thoughts away because he had just met the kid, and it's not like Harry owed him anything. Harry turned back towards Louis and smiled, making Louis heart flutter stupidly in his chest. Harry turned back to his friend and kind of gestured toward the door. His friend took the hint and ducked out. 

Harry stuck his hand out and Louis most definitely didn't feel butterflies when he grabbed onto it so Harry could pull him off the bench. And his heart certainly didn't stutter in his chest when Harry continued to hold it even as he walked to the door. And when Harry's mouth got impossibly close to Louis' ear, Louis' skin didn't start burning. And when Harry whispered, there was no way in hell Louis' stomach dropped to his knees.

Louis couldn't even hear what Harry had whispered, as the had ventured into the, now crowded hallway. But he did hear his friend, Stan, yelling "Where ya' been, Tommo? Concerts over." And he definitely felt Harry's lips soft against his neck, and he somehow even heard Harry's mumbled "Goodbye" as his hands left his and he disappeared into the crowed. Stan finally caught up to him and looked at him with confusion "who was that guy?" Oh, just the love of my life, Louis thought dumbly. But instead he answered "Nobody"

It was later, on the drive back home that Louis realized he hadn't even gotten Harry's number.

\------

"Whoooo" Jake yelled for the hundredth time "That concert is definitely in the top five" Harry rolled his eyes and pointed out that Jake had only been to four concerts, a comment that Jake waved away as he took another swig of vodka. How he could drink it straight up like that, Harry would never know. "Well, it's probably number one for you, who was that hot guy you were with?" Jake asked, nudging Harry's shoulders.

"Louis" Harry practically purred, a smile he didn't even want forcing it's way onto his lips. It was two hours after the concert and Harry and Jake had found their way back to Jake's house and into his parents liquor cabinet. They were hanging out up in Jake's room, listening to crappy music, and drinking even crappier booze. 

"Yeah, he was hot" Jake commented absentmindedly. Harry laughed and shook his head, Jake was straight but he often made super gay comments without realizing it. "Well, did you at least get his number?" Jake asked. And with the a drop of his stomach Harry realized he hadn't

"Shit" he hissed, suddenly in dire need of some strong form of alcohol. He grabbed the vodka out of Jake's hand and started chugging. "Dude," Jake laughed dumbly "Slow down." But Harry couldn't. Because if he was never going to see Louis again he need to forget. Forget his smile, and the way his laugh was so contagious. Forget the way he made Harry practically forget his own name. Forget the way he made Harry's heart lurch and skip beats, and do other things that are probably very dangerous for a heart to do. Forget the way he made Harry feel light headed when they kissed. Forget the way he tugged at his curls and moaned into his mouth. Forget fucking everything.

That's why, when Harry's done with the bottle of vodka, he grabs a bottle of whiskey, then a bottle of jager, and even more bottles until he blacks out. 

And that's why, when he awakes the next morning with the worst hangover he's ever had in his 16 years, he doesn't remember the feathery-haired guy with the blue eyes and contagious laugh. Because Harry forgot.

\------  
\------

A few months later, after Harry goes on X-Factor and gets passed on by the judges does he see's him again. But it isn't until Louis' face lights up with recognition does Harry remember him, and all those feelings from that night come flooding back and hit him like a ton of bricks.


End file.
